The last thing I wish for
by celightd
Summary: What's your last wish Kanda?" Is Kanda's last wish for the person he love to live or to die. His answer changed...
1. The forth petal

Disclaimer: I do not own D

Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man or its characters.

It was raining outside…it was raining very heavily, Allen thought. At this moment Kanda walked in with a scowl.

"Kanda!"

"Che." Kanda simply replied and walked away.

Allen twitched, as Kanda leaned mugen against a chair and lied down on another chair. Allen smirked evilly and walked towards Kanda.

"Kanda what will your last wish be?" Allen asked, taking advantage of the situation.

"It will be for that baka moyashi to live." He replied as a matter of a fact tone. Allen twitched again, but continued to take advantage of Kanda's exhausted state.

"What do you think of Allen?" Allen asked holding back his laughter seeing Kanda twitch as he kept asking Kanda questions.

"Che, that baka moyashi. I think he is the world greatest bastard, he is also kind of retarted in my view, he's stupid and bloody naïve, idiot, dumb, his face makes me want to vomit, all in all he really gets on people nerves…he's annoying."

"I see," Allen stated sadly. "I never knew he hated me so much." Allen thought and muttered something like "am I really naïve" softly to himself.

"I'm going back to my room." Kanda walked off and Allen walked off to. Kanda stopped and turned around, "was I talking to that baka moyashi just now?!" He also saw a snow white hair boy walking in the other direction.

"Oi, moyashi, was I talking to you just now?"

Allen simply turned around and smiled, "hehe" he replied and ran off as fast as his legs carried him hoping he would reach his room before Kanda catches up with him and slash him into pieces with mugen.

"Your dead," Kanda pulled out mugen starting to chase him.

"Ahhh!!" Allen sighed a relief as he saw his rooms door, he quickly ran in and closed it and locked it.

Kanda only managed to slash the door. "Damn…" he muttered. "Your lucky this time moyashi, you won't get off next time…your dead by tomorrow."

Kanda walked backed into his room, he saw a petal fell down in an hour glass from the lotus in it. He looked at the injuries he sustained. "It must have been over one million already." He thought and sat on his bed. It was the forth petal already. This was the forth year having the lotus. He thought every year he would only sustain one million injuries or more but this year may be different. He never knows.

Every time Kanda sustained one million injuries or more, a petal would drop from the lotus. (I know that one million seems a lot, but think about it, exorcist do sustain many injuries!) He sighed and just lied down on his bed and slept.

Early the next morning, Allen rushed out of his room, ate finish his breakfast quickly and then went trying to find a hiding place. He finally found a place, the library. Kanda can never find him, the library was big, it was very big. Even if Kanda found him, he could not shout in the library or unleash mugen. "I'm smart after all," Allen thought and snickered.

"Where's moyashi?" Allen heard Kanda's voice. A chill went down his spine, he was to nervous to move. He turned his head and found mugen at his neck.

"K-Kanda…" Allen asked in an afraid tone.

"Che, I won't kill you," he lowered his sword. "I won't want your DNA on my sword, but," Kanda said raising mugen again, "if you dare tell people I threatened you or what I told you last night…your dead. Kanda said coldly with icy eyes. He lowered mugen and walked away.

"I'm safe…" Allen muttered softly. "I will never put my life in danger again, I will not anger Kanda or get on his bad side… wait I already am on his bad side…oh well." Allen thought back of those icy grey eyes and shivered.

The rest of his day was simple, he passed it as usual but at certain times when he saw Kanda he would just run away.

TBC

This is my first story! I hoped you all like it. Please review too.


	2. Mission

"Allen-kun…Allen-kun…" a voice called out

**Yay! Here is my second chapter. Thank you to my reviewers.**

"Allen-kun…Allen-kun…" a voice called out.

"Yes?" Allen answered in his sleeps.

"Ni-san wants to see you," the voice said.

"Oh, okay Lenalee…I'm getting up" Allen said grouchily. He saw a girl standing in front of him wearing a sweet smile. "Good morning, Lenalee." Allen said yawning.

Lenalee smirked, "do me a favor would you Allen-kun?"

"Sure," he replied lazily.

Lenalee bent forward and whispered in his ears…. "Go wake Kanda up…"

"Okay….What?! NO! HE WOULD KILL ME! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! YOU WON'T WANT TO SEE ME DIE RIGHT LENALEE??" Allen replied with a shaky voice, as he thought of what Kanda would do to him. "Anyway Kanda wakes up early, he doesn't need me waking him up…" Allen stated.

"Well, Kanda was so exhausted that he is still asleep…now get up and wake him," Lenalee said it with an evil look. "Now go on and wake him up," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Eh, girls changes so fast…" he thought. "Oh well," he grumbled and got of his bed. Lenalee walked out. He got changed and everything and went to have breakfast first.

"I hope this won't be my last meal…" Allen thought, looking down at the amount of food. After he ate finish, he walked slowly to Kanda's room. As he walked towards Kanda's room, he felt a sword at his neck.

"Kanda?" He asked turning around.

"What do you want…moyashi," Kanda said.

"B-but…Le-Lenalee said that yo-you wer-were sleeping," Allen answered, tongue tied.

"Che…" Kanda said and walked away. "Oi moyashi, are you coming. Komui's finding us.

"Yes, I'm coming," Allen said running towards Kanda. Allen ran past Kanda and felt mugen at his neck again.

"Don't walk in front of me…moyashi." Kanda stated as though it was very obvious…it was actually.

They both reached Komui's office. He's head was still on the table, there was a picture of a bunny on his table, he sketched it. "Oi supervisor, wake up. Kanda and Allen is here." Reaver (I don't know how to spell his name, I hope it's correct) said walking in.

"I know okay…"Komui replied sounding like he was half-dead.

Reaver bent forward and whispered in his ears, "Lenalee is getting married…"

Komui heard it and his instant reaction was…. "NO NOT LENALEE!!" He started crying his eyes out.

Reaver hit him on his head, baka that was a lie. "I see…I knew that" Komui replied.

"Ah, Allen, Kanda you're here." He said clapping his hands together

"Long enough to see what had happened," Allen stated clearly.

"I'm sending you two to Vancouver, Italy." Komui said. "We suspect that there is innocence there, the people there said that it was raining ice cubes but the temperature remained hot. I want you two to go there and chick it out for me."

Allen nodded his head and Kanda nodded reluctantly, they then both set off.

"I wonder what Vancouver would be like." Allen said. Kanda simply gave him a "Che" and walked in front of him. Allen smiled following. "Kanda would be cute if he was not that mean…wait what was I thinking…he is already cute but would be cutter if he weren't that mean…damn…Allen Walker stop thinking of this." Allen then sighed and got on to the boat going towards their destination.

**Hehe, Yullen is coming!! ******

**I always wanted to go Vancouver, it's such a nice place…sobs my grandmother went there but I couldn't. ******

**I know this chapter is short…I did it after school. But please review **


	3. Yo! Vancouver

Sorry for the late chapter

**Sorry for the late chapter. School work caught up with me. I won't be writing the fourth chapter soon, as you see my exams have come :( sobx . **

**But I will do probably the whole story by end of June – Heehee my holidays XD **

**By the way thanks for reminding me Vancouver's in Canada, I keep mixing Italy and Vancouver together XD**

"HELLO VANCOUVER!!" Allen shouted, as he reached Vancouver.

"Shut it…your embarrassing moyashi," Kanda clearly stated that they were in a public place, looking down. "I don't know you…" he said softly.

"I heard that…." Allen frowned.

"It was meant for you to hear baka," Kanda hissed.

"Now, now we shouldn't be fighting among ourselves right?" The finder said.

"Yeah, stop fighting with me already…lets look around," Allen said, while Kanda was walking off already. "KANDA!! Your suppose to wait for me!!" Allen shouted again.

He stopped, "then are you coming now?" He said. "I really don't know this idiot…" He thought.

They then went to ask for directions.

"Excuse me is there any strange phenomena around here," Kanda asked.

The man turned around and replied, "Yes there is, _Miss. _The whether is so hot but there was raining ice cubes._"_

"I'm not a girl!!" Kanda said, taking out Mugen.

"I am so sorry, I didn'trealize…I'm so sorry!!" The man said.

"I won't waste time on dimwits like you," Kanda stated.

"So it's true…" Allen said. "When does it happen?" He asked again.

"We won't know," the man replied.

"Soka…" was Allen's replied. They then walked off. "Ice cubes…" Allen thought.

Suddenly it started to rain ice cubes but the temperature grew hotter. "Kanda watch out their sharp." Allen said. They ran to find shelter. Fortunately they found one, it was an old hut. "Ahhh… I'm so hot…" Allen said, unbuttoning his exorcist coat.

"Wha-What are you doing moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Huh? I'm hot so I'm just taking off my coat, not shirt you sick minded creep." Allen said looking at Kanda. He took off his coat and put it on the floor while he leaned against the wall.

"I wasn't thinking anything sick…you baka MOYAHSI!! I'll slice you, one more comment I will kill you." Kanda said.

"Firstly, why would anyone want to see you shirtless? Secondly, I do not have a sick mind. Thirdly, I have no idea why am I stuck with you. Fourthly, why did Komui send m to go on this mission with you? Fifthly, why are you such an idiot?!" Kanda said, fuming with anger, face to face with Allen.

Their faces were so close…Allen turned red, so did Kanda. Allen moved in closer. Until this time when the finder walked in. Kanda immediately jumped away and sat down. "I saw light here, so I expected you guys to be here," the finder said.

"Oh…," they both replied.

The 'rain' stopped and they went out continuing their journey.


	4. Peaceful night

Yay

**Yay! My holidays are here!! But soon over… I'm going to start a few more fanfics maybe. **

"I'm so tired…" Allen 'whined'.

"Then find somewhere to rest, baka moyashi," Kanda said.

"But where??" Allen whined again. He was getting on Kanda's nerves.

"There's a word called find you know," Kanda said.

"Why not you find?" Allen asked, not noticing Kanda was actually already looking around.

"If I'm not finding, may I ask what I'm doing?" Kanda demanded.

"Oh," Allen looked up and saw Kanda asking around and looking around. "You could have said so earlier."

"You can use your eyes and if you don't cherish them, I'll dig them out. Anyway you don't seem to use your eyes. You seem to only use your mouth and whine." Kanda said in an annoyed tone. "I am not going to ask around anymore. I've had it of being mistaken as a girl. Do I look like one baka moyashi? I will kill you if you say yes."

"Kanda you got mistaken as a girl?? That's funny…well if I'm lying no." Allen said in a low voice hoping Kanda did not hear it. "Well just ask once more, if you got mistaken again then I'll ask promise."

Allen felt mugen at his neck. "What?! I did not say yes!" Allen said. "You were meaning it idiot. Well if I'm lying no," Kanda mocked Allen's voice.

"I don't know why I'm doing this but I'll ask once more...and once more only." Kanda said.

"Excuse me, is there any inn around here?" Kanda asked a shop owner.

The shop owner turned around and answered, "Oh yes miss, just around the corner. You turn left and walk straight until you see it."

"Thank you." Kanda said and walked away. He then turned around. "One more thing…I'm a guy." He then trailed off.

"My apologizes!" The shop owner shouted.

Allen could not stop laughing. "At least we found a place we could stay at."

"I will slit your throat if you laugh any longer." Kanda threatened. Allen immediately shut his mouth. The sky was getting dark and they reached the inn.

"Three rooms please." Allen said to the inn keeper.

"I'm sorry but we only have one room left." The inn keeper said.

"No way," Kanda said.

"It's okay, I will find another inn and come back to find you guys tomorrow," the finder said.

"It's still not okay," Kanda said. "I will be sleeping in the same room as…as…that…thing." Kanda said looking at Allen as if Allen had an

Incurable disease.

"I'm not that bad Kanda…fine I'll sleep in the floor then happy?!" Allen asked.

"Yes, very. I'll be even happier if you find another inn and we all meet here tomorrow." Kanda said.

"I hate you," Allen said looking up at Kanda.

"I hate you too and I'm sure many other people hate you." Kanda took the key and went to the room. Allen grumbled but followed.

The room wasn't very big. There was a single bed, a TV set, a couch, a toilet and a table.

"At least I can sleep on the couch…" Allen thought. Allen laid down on the couch and immediately fell asleep.

"Che. Is he that tired? No he's just a pig…a really lazy one." Kanda' thought. "Actually…he looks quite…cute? Oh no Kanda don't think that way. Snap out of it." Kanda thought. He walked towards Allen and kissed his forehead. Allen shifted and Kanda ran to the bed and lie down quickly pretending he was asleep.

"Did Kanda kiss my forehead?" Allen thought. He sat up seeing Kanda 'sleeping'. "I guess not…" he muttered. "Although I wished he did… Oh damn it what am I saying. Damn it I don't know…" Allen said.

He walked towards the bed and saw Kanda sleeping so 'soundly', 'so innocently', 'so peacefully', 'so…so cutely?" Allen thought. "Is cutely even a word?" Allen said softly but Kanda heard. "Oh never mind…" Allen said. Allen then also kissed Kanda's forehead. "Goodnight…" he muttered. He turned around and walked back to the couch.

When he was walking, he said "Oh don't do that again…I don't know…but could you resist?" He was practically conversing with himself.

Kanda simply smirked muttering, "Baka moyashi." He shifted and then slept. Allen then shifted and slept to.

**There you have it! The fourth chapter! )**


End file.
